The Varia Mansion
by master-dono
Summary: Summary: Tsuna was sent in Italy to temporarily live with the Varia along with his guardians while it was summer break, due to the Ninth, of the attempt to get the Vongola Decimo to feel familiar with the allies in the future. Will he survive living with the Varia?
1. Chapter 1

The Varia Mansion

Summary: Tsuna was sent to Italy in order to get the Varia leader's trust, temporarily living with the Varia, will Tsuna survive this awaiting disaster?

I decided to extend this story because I personally felt like it…

And I'm planning on making a new story about Tsuna switching bodies with Reborn, I will try with my dying wil-justice to make it longer than any of my stories…only if you would give me your honest advice if I should write it.

Well please enjoy this extended T rated, or M rated due to some people's fouled language and harassment.

This is all27.

Chapter 1

"Why do I have to go?" said Tsuna as he stared in disbelief at Reborn, his home tutor. Of all the horrible thing that could possibly happen in his miserable lif-weeell, it's horrible every day in his miserable life so what was the point of asking? He felt like it.

The said baby made an 'o' face before responding 'innocently'. Tsuna wanted to pinch that chunky chub chick of his tutor, as he stared at innocently at him, HOW does he do that?!

"Why didn't you say something sooner that you didn't want to come along?" Reborn jumped up on the air then landed at the top of the brunette's head, ruffling the brown locks mockingly with his tiny hand, grinning smugly as he does it.

Tsuna's eye twitched.

"Because SOMEBODY tied me up with green SHACKLES!" The brunette snapped; face red with anger, though it looked more like a cute pout. Gokudera, who was watching silently for once, blushed from his sit.

"Then GAGGED me with DUCKTAPE!" Tsuna finished, panting after.

Reborn, who was unaffected at his student's rampage, smirked.

"Now, now, why not blame your self pro-claimed right hand man for suggesting the shackles and duct tape?" Reborn pointed at Gokudera who was already bowing his head with great speed, smashing his head on the floor as he does it.

"I'M SO SORRY JUUDAIME, FORGIVE ME!" he had not known at the time that he would cost such disturbance to his Juudaime, he merely answered Reborn-san's simple question of how does one kidnap an unwilling person.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Alright! J-just stop bowing, you'll hurt yourself!"Tsuna tried to convince the bomber who was determined to punish himself for doing such a thing.

But as he heard his Juudaime, he immediately stopped what he was doing. His Juudaime truly was a beautiful goddess, generous and kind.

"I am honored that Juudaime would still care for my well-being after doing such unforgivable sin."

Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"I-it's alright..you didn't know." The boy muttered, backing away a bit.

Reborn stared with dangerous eyes, then he decided to break in between, he jumped off the brunette and then kicking Gokudera square in the face.

Gokudera groaned but accepted his 'punishment', rubbing his nose where it hurt most.

"R-Reborn!Why did you do that?" Tsuna exclaimed, snapping his head at his tutor whose back was turned in front of them.

"Hmph..Because I can." Reborn said adjusting his fedora hat to cover his eyes; he himself didn't know why had done that. But he would've done it anyway, so he decided to ignore it, as he faced his student once again, narrowing his eyes sharply.

At this Tsuna HIIIEEED then quickly turned away.

Gokudera apologized to his Juudaime once more before turning back to sit back down next to Yamamoto, who was dozing off, arms crossed with his baseball bat against his chest.

"Reborn-sama, this is Giannini."Said the voice on the speakers just above their heads. Reborn(for some reason) chose to sit on the front sit, smirking at the sleeping Lambo who sat next to I-pin behind Gokudera and Yamamoto's sit across Tsuna's.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at Reborn, the guy is just in front of them so what was the point of using a speaker?!

"What?" Reborn questioned, making his way next to Tsuna, buckling his seat belt.

"We're ready for landing." Answered the man, Reborn nodded. Tsuna gave up on understanding the whole speaker thing and decided to buckle his own sit belt.

"Alright. Everyone buckle your seatbelts." Reborn demanded, smirking. Tsuna knew that look…what was he planning now?

Gokudera did as told, and then he glared at Yamamoto who was snoring lightly in his side.

"OY! Baseball-freak!Wake up!" he shook the guy, but nothing happened, getting pissed at every second, he tried again.

"WAKE UP!" and then he punched the guy on the head, earning a groan of pain from the guy.

"Ow! What was that for Gokudera? That wasn't very nice."Yamamoto frowned, rubbing his head.

"Tch…just buckle your seat belt."Yamamoto blinked, and then did as told.

"Are you all ready for landing?" asked Giannini from the speaker.

"Wait." Reborn unbuckled his seat belt, and then he walked pass Gokudera and Yamamoto, unbuckling the sleeping cow's seat belt before getting back to his seat. I-pin blicked at this.

"Ready."He stated.

"Alright."said Giannini.

Tsuna, who was watching the whole thing, stared in disbelief at Reborn.

"Wait a min-" The brunette was rudely cut off.

"Here we go."

Then suddenly it felt like they were falling down very fast.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna and Gokudera screamed, while Reborn smirked.

Yamamoto laughed loudly next to Gokudera.

"This is fun!Like rollercoaster!"

The poor Lambo slammed hard in the back crying his heart out.

"WAAAAHHHHAAAAAHAHAAAAAWAAAAA !"

Ryohei, who was woken up at the sound of Lambo slamming and crying, got up panicked.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Hibari was outside on the roof, his raven hair blowing along the wind, his jacket placed on either side of his shoulder was moving around wildly, despite all that he looked calm, as he watched them going down. Screams can be heard inside the flying bus.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

(Flashback)

Tsuna, for the first time since Reborn came to his life, woke up at his own free will, smiling.

But his peaceful moments faded along with his smile when he found himself in a rather uncomfortable position.

What the heck?

He was upside down!

A rope was tied tightly around him, his arms unable to move.

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

He then looked around, He was outside!

Outside the Namimori School to be exact, he could tell because he could see his classroom's window from the tree he was apparently tied up to.

"Herbivore. You're awake."

"HIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked as he now faced a certain prefect's chest, upside down.

"Herbivore…you are to tell me why the baby left me in…your care." Hibari glared, the baby was making him sound like a child who still needs a babysitter.

Tsuna glared (pouted)

So it was REBORN! He should've figured.

"You dare pout at me, herbivore?" Hibari said on a rather amused tone. Was this herbivore inviting him?

Tsuna looked up at him confused as he registered what the man had just said.

"GLARE!" The brunette suddenly exclaimed, startling the prefect slightly.

"I WAS GLARING!" Tsuna emphasized every word, tone angry, he clearly forgotten who he was talking to.

But instead, the skylark smirked, making the boy shiver when he brought his hand to his face.

"P-O-U-T-I-N-G, pouting." Hibari's smirked widened, trying hard to stop himself from chuckling.

"AH! I was freaking glaring, why does EVERYONE say that?" If he was free, he would've crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Are you shouting at me herbivore?"

"HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE-NO!"

Hibari couldn't stop himself from laughing, the herbivore was amusing indeed. Tsuna stared at him with wide eyes, what was so funny?! This was the first time he saw Hibari laughing…

"Caiossu!" Hibari growled. Must this baby interrupt?

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna's face was very pale; he can feel all his blood going down his head since he was upside down for who knows how long.

"No time for talking let's go." Everything went so fast, the next thing he was tied up to the tree, then he was tied up with shackles and before he protest a duct tape was duct in his mouth nearly gagging him, then he was brought to a bus with everyone there, then they were taking off up in the air.

(Flashback ending)

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then the bus landed smoothly in the end. Giannini stepped out of the bus smiling widely, and then making his way to politely open the door for the passengers.

"Did you all enjoy the flight?" said the man.

That was wrong of him…

Tsuna grabbed him by the collar, panting as if he'd just ran a marathon, before pointing a rude finger at the whimpering man.

" . . !?"

GASP!

Never in their whole life did they ever hear the innocent Tsuna cussing.

Gokudera held his nose with one hand trying to take his eyes away from his Juudaime, founding it beyond sexy hearing his Juudaime say such words.

Yamamoto blushed exclaiming that HE enjoyed the flight, earning a death glare from the brunette made him blushed even more as he looked away.

Ryohei didn't bother hiding his blushing face as he subconsciously threw the crying Lambo down the ground quite hard all at the same time saying 'EXTREME!'

Hibari glared from the roof, arms crossed, how dare they lust after his herbivore…

Before he could reach for his Tonfas…a loud military whistle snapped everyone's attention, and Tsuna.

All heads turned to Reborn, wearing a green military uniform with a hat and all. One hand on his hip, the other holding the green whistle.

I-ipin decided to help out poor Lambo get to his feet.

Hibari 'hned' before jumping smoothly to the ground.

"We're here."Reborn said with one of his rare genuine smile or so they thought…

"Where?" said Tsuna, glaring at the baby.

"Italy."

* * *

Done. Mukuro will be showing up in the later chapter.

Please review.

JA NE minna…


	2. Chapter 2

I extended chapter 1 a bit…it was just so short…so if you must you can always read it again or not…it doesn't matter other way. It's practically the same thing.

Thank you for the reviews.

One had asked about the spelling in the last chapter, Gokudera's 'vowing' is actually 'bowing' thank for correcting me Tora-chan. I never beta my stories so some of my grammars are bad…

Let's move on minna (everyone).

Chapter 2

Italy….Italy…Italy…it was all a lie right? It had to be…

All Tsuna remembered was falling after hearing all the letters to spell 'Italy' from his tutor Reborn, he also remembered everyone calling his name and everyone's face…

Gokudera was trying hard to reach him, but was far from it since the guy chose to stand on his right side thinking it was appropriate to stand on his Juudaime's right since he was the right hand man…but Reborn was already standing there so the poor Gokudera was slapped by Reborn, flying a few feet backwards and landing quite painfully…

Yamamoto was on his left…close enough to actually catch him, but the guy obviously wasn't expecting him to faint so it took him a couple of seconds to actually get what was happening, but when he finally registered everything on his mind it was too late…

Ryohei really didn't know what was going on so skipping on…

I-ipin was too short to see anything with all the grown up's standing hiding her view from the brunette, and Lambo was on the ground sounding asleep…

Hibari narrowed his eyes concentrated on his herbivore, and was about to reach him then…

That all happened in long good two second…the third second confused him…the truly last thing he saw before going black was his former opponent…

Xanxus…

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" When he woke up he wasn't outside somewhere nowhere where they parked that horrible bus, instead he saw a fireplace with WAY too much fire on it that it was practically blowing out of the fireplace, on top of the fire place was something that looks like used…smashed…destroyed whine glass bottle and he can smell it from all the way where he was sitting-

"About time trash…"

"HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" XANXUS! IT'S XANXUS!

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!SHUTTA FUCK UP BRAT!ALL YOU FUCKING DO IS SCREEEEEAM!" One simple turn of his head on the right, he already felt like fainting again…

"Ushishishi~ that's all YOU do too, except yours makes me want to puke every time." A familiar blond appeared suddenly after the white long-haired.

SQUALO GUY!AND BEL-uh BELPHAGOR!

The said long-haired narrowed his eyes glaring at the blond.

"VOOIII! QUIT SAYING WHATEVER YOU FUCK FEEL LIKE SAYING FUCKING BRAT!" Tsuna's ears felt like exploding right that moment…as he stared blankly, unaware of Gokudera desperately shaking him conscious of his shock, Yamamoto waving a hand to his face.

"You do not order the prince." Bel stated before walking his princely steps, leaving Squalo huffing in frustration.

"KYAAA~!I think the Vongola is even cuter now~!"

Tsuna finally snapped from his shock, flinching when a familiar girly boxer suddenly grabbed both his cheek and started rubbing them…

Hiiieeee…..

He really didn't have much more energy to scream anymore…even though he had just woken up just a few minute ago…

"LET GO OF JUUDAIME YOU BASTARD!" Gokudera took out his dynamite, gritting his teeth as he glared at Lussuria.

"Maa maa, we should all calm down Gokudera." Yamamoto chimed in, sweat-dropping nervously, holding out both his hands between the girly boxer and the bomber.

"hmph! How rude!" Lussuria finally pulled away from the brunette's aching cheek.

Gokudera said his own 'hmph!' before hurrying to his Juudaime's side.

"Juudaime are you alright!Speak to me Juudaime!"

"I'm alright Gokudera-kun…" he said blankly, as if he wasn't even conscious at all…

Then he was hit in the head to what felt like a familiar metal Reborn usually uses to wake him up in the morning. That hurt…

"Awake yet Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna, clutching his head in pain turned around only to see his tutor, with that smug grin of his, and one huge green hammer in one hand being lifted in his shoulder.

Tsuna nodded weakly

"Yeah." That really hurt!

Reborn smirked, Leon turning back into his chameleon form.

"Tch Dame-Tsuna don't go fainting like an idiot whenever to hear a great news." Reborn said on a teasing tone, Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

He calls this great news!

"You call this great news!" he shouted out loud.

"Shut up trash and get this shit over with." Tsuna stopped himself from shrieking after all that happened today or had it been days since he fainted…whatever! He was finally used to all the crap in his life.

Xanxus sat on one boss chair, with his feet resting on the table, his arms crossed firmly against his chest, eyes glaring at…him. What did he do?!oh wait Xanxus always glare…

"So impatient to have Dame-Tsuna to yourself? Tch fine we'll start~" Reborn smirked, though somehow he felt like shooting the varia leader's head just thinking of Tsuna alone with the guy.

Xanxus' face turned red, no one knows if it was blushing or he was simply angered like he is every day.

"SHUT UP!" Then the next thing was Squalo falling backwards when he was hit in the head suddenly with a glass cup.

"VOOOIIIIIII!WHAT THE FUCK YOU STUPID BOSS!" thankfully the shark caught himself before falling face first into the ground, but now he was soaked.

The prince, who was sitting on one of what looked like an expensive couch, can be heard with one of his unique laugh 'Ushishishi' as he watched at the soaked Squalo, across from him was the Arcobaleno Mammon sitting on a table counting his load of money out loud.

Reborn cleared him throat, before beginning without hesitation.

"Dame-Tsuna will be staying here until the summer break when he will have to return home to Japan, along with his guardian.

The Ninth's said so in this note." Reborn held out a dying willed note.

Xanxus growled, lifting his head a bit to stare at the Sun Arcobaleno.

"How the fuck were you able to read that shit? Only trash with sky flame can do that." Xanxus questioned rudely.

Reborn smirked.

"So that would make you trash?"

Xanxus' eyes widened dangerously, as he stood up slamming his hand on his table, nearly breaking it in haft.

"HIIIEE!JUST TELL HIM REBORN!"Tsuna exclaimed, before cowardly hiding behind Gokudera, who was blushing mad at their closeness and was proud that his Juudaime was depending on him to protect him. It was truly an honor.

"Tch, your no fun Dame-Tsuna, Iemitsu read explained it all." Reborn said as if he was talking to a baby and it just so happen that he was one…

Xanxus sat down still glaring.

"Why the fuck does this trash have to stay here?" questioned Xanxus, staring at Tsuna, who was gripping Gokudera's sleeve.

"I don't know." Reborn stated firmly.

"THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?"Squalo butted in, with a towel in one hand.

"Like I said I don't know."Reborn said, shrugging.

"But I do know the other guardians will also be staying along with the Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna listened hopelessly, he really doesn't have a say in anything? Really?

"Tch, whatever trash, I'm leaving."Xanxus then stood up from his chair, and started down with his boss-like aura, as he passed Tsuna he stared intently, making the brunette cower even more.

Reaching the door and stepping out, before slamming it to their face.

Everyone stared at the door, except Mammon who was still counting his money—seriously!how much money does he have?!

"Then it's settled~!"Lussuria brought both his hands to either of his cheeks, staring dreamily.

"You all can stay here~!"

Tsuna felt like crying…

"Ushishishi~I believe you are going to be staying in the prince's room~" Bel swung his arms around the small brunette, making the boy shriek once more.

"You naughty naughty prince~such dirty mind~"Lussuria squealed.

"VOI!I'M LEAVING!" Squalo then left, trying desperately to dry his hair.

Tsuna had a feeling that this was gonna be a looooooong miserable and painful summer…

* * *

And done…that was probably the longest chapter I Have ever wrote.

Ja ne minna…mukuro and hibari will be there…in the next chapter.


End file.
